


[Sound Horizon短篇]樣本

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant





	[Sound Horizon短篇]樣本

命題：安靜的傾聽者

Revo是一隻很神奇的鳥。革命先生思考了一下，覺得紙上寫的這句並沒有太大的問題。

畢竟牠是可以告訴革命先生自己叫什麼名字的鳥，儘管Revo使用的方法讓革命先生覺得有點匪夷所思。當鳥爪子在革命先生的手提電腦鍵盤上啪嗒啪嗒地敲打著，「Revo」這個名字躍然在那一份空白的文檔上的時候，這位寫書的人已經不知道腦海中的衝擊到底是來自鳥會打字，還是這只鳥竟然聽得懂日語。

革命先生很認真地思考起自己到底是吃錯了藥，還是最近精神緊張導致出現了幻覺這種問題。於是在發呆了將近半餉之後，他的手背被狠狠地啄了一下，幾乎是奪眶而出的眼淚讓他徹底醒悟，這並不是幻想，也不是夢。

「該餓了吧……」鳥爪子利索地在鍵盤上留下了留言:「得好好吃飯才行啊，革命。」

語氣和他的助手彷彿是同一個模子印出來的。

革命先生有種他的腦袋轉不過來的感覺，在他拼了命搜腸刮肚，思考這種情況該說什麼好一陣子之後，他只能艱難地擠出一句「想吃什麼？」。

黑鳥歪了歪頭，彷彿牠在認真地思考這一個人生中最重要的問題。在鍵盤一陣雜音之後，文檔上出現了幾個大字——「咖哩飯」。鳥？咖哩飯？革命先生在那瞬間覺得，自己高中時期學的生物大概是白學了。

Revo真的是一隻很神奇的鳥。革命先生歪著頭看向了尚未填滿的稿紙，又提起了筆添上了一句——Revo是一隻很有才華的鳥。

他不止一次在門後聽見了屋子裡面傳來神秘的鋼琴的聲音，有時候是輕快的，如行雲流水；有時候是斷斷續續的，彷彿夏夜風鈴；有時候帶了點哀愁，有時候帶了點不甘。但一切總會在他打開家門的那一刻曳然而止，他能看見的只剩下黑色的鳥兒窩在他的籃子裡，目不轉睛地盯著剛回來的他。

久而久之他習慣了站在自家門外一陣子才進去，為的只是能多聽一會兒鋼琴的聲音。

革命先生知道自己的家裡並沒有買鋼琴，只是有一天他打開了自己的手提電腦發現了一系列的電子編曲程式以及一個模擬鋼琴的應用程式，他沒有下載過這種東西，於是他自然而然的覺得這是Revo的傑作，畢竟這個家除了他就是Revo。翻著那一大堆他從來沒搞懂的程式，文豪察覺到了電腦的桌面多了一個被密碼鎖起來的文件夾，名字是「demo-SHK08」。神使鬼差之下，他點開了文件夾。密碼是他蒙的，但他居然蒙對了，指尖啪嗒啪嗒地留下了鑰匙以後，解鎖後的畫面讓他嚇了一跳。

翅膀的聲音擾了午後的寧靜，革命先生驚覺他的呼聲驚動了Revo。慌亂地關掉了文件夾的頁面時已經太遲了，他困窘得不太敢直視鳥的眼睛。

甚至沒問Revo為什麼密碼會是他的生日。

或許是心虛的樣子過於滑稽，他沒在鳥的眼神中看出責難的意味，文豪甚至覺得，那個時候Revo的眼睛帶著笑意，彷彿牠早就料到了會發生這種事情。

「難不成你還會作曲嗎？」革命先生小心翼翼地詢問著，鳥兒發出高興的呼嚕聲。

「想聽？」鳥爪子在鍵盤上敲出問句。

革命先生點了點頭。

「按順序聽。」熒幕上又躍出了一串字符，爪子在熒幕上輕輕點了一下：「雖然還是很粗糙樣本。」

鋼琴聲從手提電腦的揚聲器中緩緩傾斜而出，革命先生閉著眼睛安靜地聽著。樂聲彷彿浪花拍打岸邊，彷彿夏日蟲鳴吟唱生命，彷彿母親呢喃愛意。

革命先生覺得，他喜歡這些曲子，彷彿從很久很久以前的記憶中，就一直喜歡著這樣的曲子。迎上黑鳥的目光，而鳥擺出了一副理所當然的模樣。

文豪總覺得自己的心思是全被Revo猜透了。  


+TBC+


End file.
